poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Whopper
Whopper is the youngest member of the Pound Puppies, as well as being one of the newest. Appearance Whopper is a retriever with cream-colored fur and brown ears. In the TV Series, he is wearing a diaper and red bandana, even though he is officially a "kid". He also wears various costumes, and is much smaller than his friends. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, he is older than his TV series counterpart. In the present day storyline, he wears a black jacket and a red dog collar with a silver tag. In his flashback, he wore a light blue baseball cap, a light blue shirt with pockets and a tie, and light blue blue shorts. Personality Whopper is a very creative, imaginative (and sometimes frivolous, naive and foolish) puppy. He usually makes up silly stories and lies for comic relief. He has a brother-sister relationship with Bright Eyes and Colette. Despite the fact that he makes up small lies, even Whopper doesn't like it when someone else makes up stories as well. In Peter Pup, his lying has turned him into a pig and lead Puppy Land under the hands of Queen Lies-a-Lot. Whopper finally confesses that he lied and his truth-telling turned Puppy Land backed to normal and defeated Queen Lies-a-Lot. In the flashback storyline of Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, he still has his personality from the TV series, but is somewhat more determined to find out what's going on. He also gets along with Colette, who is his presumed older sister. Abilities Since Whopper is gifted with his creative mind, he has the ability to change into any costume, including Wonder Whopper. He can also play the drum and percussion sticks. Trivia *One of his aliases, Wonder Whopper, is inspired by the DC comic superhero, Superman, as Whopper wears a blue body suit and a red cape. Whopper's full name is Whopper Ward Jones, even though his last name is never revealed in the movie and TV show. Although Whopper is a Retriever, it was revealed that in Where's the Fire?, Whopper is a mixed breed. In Tom and Jerry Kids, the Character Wild Mouse wears the Same Red Bandana. BJ Ward, who provided the voice role of Whopper, was known as the voice of various characers such as Velma Dinkley in four Scooby-Doo movies (on Zombie Island, the Witch's Ghost, the Alien Invaders, and the Cyber Chase), Princess Allura in Voltron, and Scarlett in G. I. Joe. Gallery Whopper.png|Whopper in 1986 Wonder Whopper 2.jpg|Wonder Whopper, one of Whopper's most recurring aliases Whopper and his new jacket.JPG|Whopper wearing his new jacket HNI 0087.jpg|Young Whopper in 1988 Adult Whopper.jpg|Adult Whopper in 1988 Whopper_Prepares_to_Leave.jpg|"I'm makin' a break for it, see?" Whopper_winks.jpg|"Don't count on it." KatrinaScareWhopper.PNG|"Mean-a Katrina scares me!" Cooler_and_Whopper_3.JPG|"Hi!" Whopper_and_Bright_Eyes_3.JPG|"I used to swim with the Loch Ness Monster." Handstand_Whopper.JPG|"You look funny." Whopper_and_Squiggle.jpg|"Hi, Squiggle." "Dr._Whopper"_and_Sparky.jpg|"Look, Sparky, fire dog is a job for Dalmatians.". Whopper_after_the_shot.jpg|"Hey, that didn't hurt." Beazer_and_Whopper.jpg|"You can do it, Beazer." WhopperMobster1.jpg|"Yo." Surprised_Whopper_and_godchildren.JPG|"Watch out, kid!" Whopper_and_Bright_Eyes_Spotted.JPG|"Watch out! Don't let it get my hat!" Whopper_and_Beazer.jpg|"Anybody got some giant graham crackers?" Wonder_Whopper.jpg|"Wonder Whopper here to save you!" Whopper,_Biff,_and_bright_Eyes_as_Ghosts.jpg|"Boo!" JR_Whopper_and_Whopper.jpg|"Beautiful, isn't it, unc?" Whopper 3 years later.JPG|Whopper in the fan-made time skip Iggy Getting Whopper's Name Wrong.jpg|A typical moment with Igor and Whopper Tuffy_and_Whopper.JPG|"We've got bubble trouble." Nose_Marie_and_Whopper.JPG|"Hey, Nose Marie, I just came back from Doglantis." Whopper_gets_Catgut_Out.JPG|"I saved you, so leave alone, OK?" Future_Whopper.JPG|" I could be the next Cooler." Brainwashed_Whopper_and_Beamer.JPG|Whopper and Beamer turned evil New Whopper.png|Whopper's new clothes in the fan-made series Ian and his Ancestor.png|Whopper and Ian The Wonderful World of Whopper ANPP.png Peter Pup ANPP 3.png Peter Pup ANPP.png Dogs in a net.png Down in The Dumps.png Ghost Hounders.png Whopper Chewing.png Good Bye Millicent.png We did it.png How to Found a Pound.png The Pups Are Safe.jpeg A hero.jpeg Wagga Wagga.png Whopper and Sister by M3DXD.png Which character design should be used for Whopper if the TV Series is remade? The TV Series Design. He looks cute wearing a diaper. The 1988 Kid Design. It's about time Whopper grows up. The 1988 Adult Design. I think he would look cool. BTW, his godchildren are sooo cute. As long as Whopper's in the remake, it wouldn't matter anyway. Do you think Whopper and Colette should be brother and sister in the remake of the TV Series? Of course! That would be interesting. Whopper and Colette as brother and sister? Don't make me laugh. Well.... You know.... I.... Ummm.... Category:Dogs Category:Pound Puppies Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:TV Series Characters Category:Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw Characters Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Children Category:Siblings Category:Whopper's Family Category:Users of Puppy Power Category:Ian's Family Category:Retrievers Category:Singers Category:Ancestors